<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weed Buster and the Homophobe by nootmeeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707207">The Weed Buster and the Homophobe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootmeeg/pseuds/nootmeeg'>nootmeeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootmeeg/pseuds/nootmeeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamala never thought that her innocent crush on Mike Pence would go beyond a few glances, however, she was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Pence/Kamala Harris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weed Buster and the Homophobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigoo/gifts">Ichigoo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kamala harris was getting ready for the debate against mike pence. she readied herself but fixing up her hair, and looking into the mirror. she was somewhat prepared, but her crush on the vice president was making her less than ready. sure, she gave unarmed black teens life sentences for having 1 gram of weed, but she certainly wasn’t homophobic, unlike pence. but something about him made kamala swoon, his homophobicness, his hoosier swagger, and...</p><p>“harris, you have two minutes”</p><p>she panicked, quickly putting on her earrings and necklace. kamala walked up on stage, noticing her crush, mike pence, standing at the fellow podium. she blushed, walking up to her podium-</p><p> </p><p>oops.</p><p> </p><p>she tripped, right in front of pence.</p><p> </p><p>he quickly walked over to her, lending her a hand. it was the polite thing to do, right? little did kamala know, that he had a hard-on just for her. she looked him up and down, trying to take in the sight of him, but the hardness in his pants startled her. kamala never knew he felt the same.</p><p> </p><p>kamala took his hand, and he whispered in her ear, “bathroom. right after the debate.” she instantly blushed, and walked up to the podium.</p><p> </p><p>time skip- after the debate.</p><p> </p><p>the debate was hell for pence, the boner he had (thanks to viagra, not sponsored), the smooth talking of harris that made his blood rush to his groin.</p><p> </p><p>the bathroom couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>luckily, when he had just about had it, the moderator said, “alright mr. vice president and senator harris, you two are free to go.”</p><p> </p><p>but honestly? kamala couldn’t wait either. she wanted that homophobic white dick.</p><p> </p><p>they both rushed to the restroom, and as they walked in and locked the door, the two started aggressively making out. </p><p> </p><p>“m-mike, what about your wife?” she asked, out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t care about her, i want you baby girl.” he said back, kissing down her neck.</p><p> </p><p>mike quickly took his tie off, following was his suit and slacks. soon enough, he was completely naked, showing the senator his hard 5 incher.</p><p> </p><p>she blushed, bending down to suck it. mike grabbed onto her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck..” he moaned out.</p><p> </p><p>kamala stood up, taking off her clothes as well, her breasts were pressed up against pence’s chest. they made out again, and while they were kissing, he slipped himself into kamala’s dry ass pussy.</p><p> </p><p>“oh.” she moaned out, mike aggressively pounding into her.</p><p> </p><p>there was a knock.</p><p> </p><p>“hey kamala, it’s joe. i know you’re in there with someone. would you too please let me in?” biden was behind the door, and his dementia ridden mind knew that the two were banging. </p><p> </p><p>mike winked at kamala, and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“good lord...pence? thought you had better taste in men, kamala!” joe said, staring at the two.</p><p> </p><p>“well, you should let us join.” </p><p> </p><p>“us?” harris exclaimed, wondering who the fourth party was.</p><p> </p><p>“you know, china might have the best vagina, but kamala comes close.” trump walked in, completely naked. his micro penis hard as a rock.</p><p>Kamala screamed. She just wanted this to be a one-and-done with Pence, but NoOoO. Biden and Trump had to intervene.</p><p>Donald's fat ass grabbed Pence and smooched him. Mike's dick shrivled into his body because gayness is NOT okay in his book.</p><p>idk what else to write goodbye this is a joke btw.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>